Umia
"She's a god of the seas who earned her title after she drowned. The Four Ascended will forever perplex me. Perhaps if I drink myself to death, I'll rise to be the Ascended goddess of Ale and Merryment." '--Fecten Spectre, ''The Similarity 1007 AE''' Overview Umia was the second Ascended to be reborn into godhood. She was born in 1973 WE, and Ascended in 30 AE. In her preascended life Umia was a naval captain for Ardorserii. She ascended during her final naval voyage as a mortal in which she was transporting the leaderless tierii across the ocean to Galken to the Ardorserii colonies that would later come to be known as Heimsdale. During the voyage, the vampires Elizabeth the Redeemed, and her sister Olivia the Lost, staged a mutiny and attempted to take over the fleet of Ardorserii ships. Some tierii were successful in claiming control of the ships, and many lives were lost at sea in the resulting conflict. Once Umia was killed by Olivia and tossed over board, Umia was reborn into godhood. She set the ocean floor ablaze in white fire during her ascension and permanently created an area known now as the Warm Water Straights. When she returned, she held considerable control over the seas and oceans and used her new found power the kill Olivia, and take back control of her fleet. After which time, she delivered the remaining tierii safely to Galken. Those who choose to follow Umia's path of ascension belong to the Chantry of Unity and strive to always work in unity with their fellow serii to overcome any obstacle. Mortal Life Born as Aelas Nael in 1973 WE during the Second Shattering, Aelas witnessed the height of the horrors that the Shatterers were capable of. As a young woman she fled to the war torn region of Alilnegi and began ferrying refugees off of Seadale to the Tidegate in hopes to save the few remaining members of humanity from total annihilation wrought by the tierii. Once the hero Kirus Mapheu Ascended to godhood and defeated the Shatterer Ficktier, Aelas was inspired by his sacrifice and returned to Ardorserii to rebuild the nation. Aelas' experience in the Tidegate allowed her to quickly climb through the naval ranks of Ardorserii. Once the tierii regained consciousness after their master had been slain, there were some who preached that they should be treated as the citizens they once were, but others saw the dangerous undead abominations for the threats they could become. The decision was made to exile the tierii across the sea to the continent of Galken, and as the leader of of Ardorserii's navy, Aelas lead the voyage. On the passage across the Inner Sea, a mutiny was staged that costed Aelas her life. As she fell overboard and was claimed by the seas, in death she felt a resurgence of life and ascended to godhood, and became Umia, the Ascended Goddess of the Seas. Currently Umia currently resides in Ardor, the capital city of Ardorserii. She leads the Chantry of Unity, a sect of the Four Ascended dedicated to following the teachings and tales of her mortal life leading to her ascension to godhood. Umia is the most active deity in the physical realm of Ilderon. She actively preaches to her followers and meets with them every Firstday of the the week. She meets with the Eye of her chantry and instructs her clergy in tenants and her will. Throughout the week Umia is regularly gone out of her temple tending to a private agenda and moving throughout the world. However, she is never more than puddle away when any of her Oculars need her. Personality "I traveled the journey from Alilnegi to Umia's temple in Ardor on foot in the harsh winter to deliver a denouncement of the woman who now called herself a goddess, and a declaration of war against her people. Along the way I grew incredibly ill as I was not prepared for the harsh Ardorian weather. When I arrived, Umia listened to my decree and read my letter. Then with a single touch she cleansed my body of the frost blight, and offered me shelter in her temple until the Winter calmed. Surely, if any mortal could ascend to godhood, I can think of no better serii." '--Lelstania Risen of Elegance, Chosen Envoy of Sky Queen Atoma 179 AE.' Umia has been described as merciful to fault. Many accounts written from her Ascension claim that if she had chose to, she could've smote the tierii out of existence. The goddess is as mysterious as she is merciful. It is not uncommon for her to spend the entirety of the week, aside from Firstday, away from her chantry tending to unknown tasks.